


New Start pt.1

by music_is_my_drug



Series: New Start [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_is_my_drug/pseuds/music_is_my_drug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles just moved to Bradford and isn't happy about it. could there be someone that changed his mind?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	New Start pt.1

“HARRY EDWARD STYLES, GET UP!! You better not be late for your first day!” I roll over to look at my alarm and it read 6:45 am, I still had 15 minutes before my alarm went off, why was my mum trying to get me up so early?!

“HAROLD!!”

“Ugh, MUM!”

I hear my door open and I pull the covers over my head. I knew it was my mum and I knew she was going to want to talk. I didn’t want to talk. 

“Honey, I know you don’t want to go but you can’t be late either.” She says rubbing my tummy. Sighing in defeat I pull the cover from my face and peer up at her. “Well, why not?” I ask. “You know good and well why. Your mother didn’t raise a slacker!” she says smiling down at me. I giggle a little. I have the best mum in the world; she always knows how to make me feel better. BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ. She reaches over and turns my alarm off and I whine a bit as she does. “What was that for?” “You stopped rubbing my tummy.” She just shakes her head at me and gives another loving smile, and I sit up to get out of bed and ready for my first day.

We just moved to Bradford form Cheshire and it was the middle of the first term. I’ve always lived in Cheshire; and to be honest I was hoping my mum’s job would’ve sent us to Mullingar, Ireland instead of just an hour away from home. I know it sounds weird but if we are going to move for her job just an hour is like a tease, I much rather it be a farther distance. I hate starting over so close to home, I was given the option to stay with a friend till the end of first term but I couldn’t let my mum make the move and, unpack our entire house alone. 

I pull into the parking lot of my new school and just sat in the car for a few minutes observing the kids I was going to spend the next 2.5 years with. I was so lost in sea of people that I didn’t notice that there was this boy staring at me from car in front of mine. I jumped and hit the horn as I did. My face went a bright red and the boy smiled and laughed, shaking his head. “Great, this day is just going to be great.” I mumble getting out of my car trying not to look at the boy. I successfully make it to the building, my locker and, my first class without making an idiot of myself…again. 

“Hello!” I jump again damn; the people here are trying to kill me! I turn to the seat next to me to see who it was this time and to my surprise it was the same kid from the parking lot. The boy had light brown hair and big brown eyes that almost made him look like a puppy, his lips didn’t help much either. “Hi.” “Today your first day?” he asks cheerfully. “Yeah, I just moved here from Cheshire.” “Really? I’m not from here either. I moved here 6 months ago from Wolverhampton.” A small smile forms on my lips it’s nice to know I’m not the only one new here. “So what brought you here?” I ask. “My…” he was cut off by someone hollering at him. “PAYNE!” both our heads snapped up. My brows were raised in confusion, I looked back at the boy next to me and his eyes were wide. What the hell is about to happen? “S…s…sorry.” He said as he gets up from his seat and moves to the one behind me. I was completely confused. The rest of the class went on and nothing was said by the boy I only know by Payne (which I had assumed was his last name) or the boy that had appeared to scare him shitless. Who was this kid anyways? 

Throughout the rest of my day I noticed that lots of kids in this school seemed to be scared of this boy but, why? He was in most of my classes and he would always stare at me but never once did he say anything to me. He had thick black hair that was choppy, brown eyes with eyelashes that any girl would kill for. His clothing style helped the so called ‘bad boy’ edge he was going for. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it and some boots. He looked like a complete ass but I don’t think it’s what he was trying to be, I think it’s what everyone thought him to be so he just went with it. The last bell rang and I stopped by my locker to drop some things off and pick some others up. As I looked up to open the door I saw Payne walking down the hall I smiled and wave at him then turn back to what I was doing. 

“Hey, sorry for first period. It’s just Malik and I don’t…well we just don’t like each other.” What is up with people here calling everyone by their last names? Is it some kind of Bradford thing? “It’s alright Payne. Umm, what exactly is your name?” I had to ask it was just too weird not knowing. It didn’t sound right coming out of my mouth. “Liam. Yours?” he answers with a smile. “Harry. Why don’t you and…erm, Malik like each other?” I ask as we reach our cars. “I’m not sure, to be honest.” “What?! How do you not know why you don’t like someone?” I was absolutely lost. “I don’t know. He was never nice to me to being with. I tried to be nice to him smile and say hi every time I saw him, but he was always an ass back so after a while I just stopped being nice.” “Hmm, he’s a mystery, that one. There has got to be a reason he’s like that.” Liam gives me a questioning look. “I’m gonna try an talk to him tomorrow.” I say. “What!?! ARE YOU INSANE?! No one talks to Zayn Malik unless he talks to you first.” He exclaims. “Says who?” I’m starting to get upset now. Everyone has this horrible view of him. “Says me.” Liam and I both jump at the voice that came from behind me. “Damn it Niall!” Liam screams at the blond boy now next to him. “Seriously, someone at this school is going to give me a fucking heart attack!” I say looking at the two boys across from me. “Not to be rude or anything but, who are you to say if people can talk to him or not?” “Oh, I’m just the kid that had to get his jaw wired shut for three weeks for talking to him.” Niall says in a thick Irish accent. “Oh.” “It’s alright mate you’re new, you don’t know.” He says with a laugh. It quickly fades and I turn to see where he was looking and saw that Zayn was walking over to where we all were talking. The parking lot was almost empty except the few that belonged to the ones that had sports practice. Liam and Niall tense and I just watch. He stops and looks at Niall and you can see the fear in his eyes but Zayn had something else in his, he wasn’t trying to be mean it was almost sadness that was in his eyes instead. “Sorry I hit you, you caught me on a horrible day and I feel awful about it.” He said looking him straight in his eyes. Niall and Liam looked confused as if it could be some kind of joke and, I was smiling behind them. I loved it when I was right! “I’d say it was ok but that would be a lie.” Niall said. “I know and, I’m not expecting you to have anything to say or to forgive me I just wanted you to know I’m sorry and if I could go back and change it I would.” He then turns to Liam. “And you, I’m sorry for always being an ass towards you, even when you were nice to me.” Liam’s big browns widen again but in shock this time instead of fear. Zayn finally turns to me and gives me a brilliant smile and then walks away. “Told you guys he’s not that bad.” I say. “What the bloody hell just happened?” asked Liam. “I think Malik just sincerely apologized to us.” Niall answered still shocked. “You guys are funny.” “How are we funny?” asked Niall. “You just are. Hey I’ve got to get going. If I’m not home before my mum she’ll start to freak.” “K. it was nice to meet you Harry.” Says Liam. “Yeah, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Niall said getting into Liam’s car.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a five part work and it is also my first so i would love if you could give me some feedback. Im nervous about posting it and am always looking for ways to improve my work so any of your comments are useful! Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
